The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 200 07 608.6, filed on Apr. 27, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tricycle, e.g., a children""s tricycle, that includes a rear frame and a front frame, which are detachably connectable together. The rear frame is secured to a rear axle with rear wheels and to a seat. The front frame includes a fork tube, which secures a fork that carries a handlebar, and rotatably supports a front wheel equipped with pedal cranks.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A children""s tricycle of the above-described type is known, e.g., from German Utility Model 200 00 708.4.
The above-noted children""s tricycle has two essential advantages. Due to its two-part design of the frame, it is possible to transport the children""s tricycle in a space-saving manner, both with respect to delivery and sale and with respect to transportation in a car. Further, the frame length, i.e., the distance between the front frame and the rear frame is adjustable, so that the tricycle can be adapted to a child""s height.
The present invention provides a tricycle, e.g., a children""s tricycle, similar in general to that discussed above, which, while being of a simple construction and producible in a simple manner at low costs, can also be used for several children.
Thus, the invention includes an intermediate frame arranged in a detachably connectable manner between the front frame and the rear frame. The intermediate frame is also arranged to support a second seat and a holding element for the hands.
The tricycle according to the invention includes a number of considerable advantages. Due to the modular design of the frame, it is possible to insert the intermediate frame between the front frame and the rear frame of a standard tricycle, thereby converting a standard tricycle into a tandem tricycle. In this manner, two riders can ride the tricycle at the same time, which can quite considerably enhance the functional value of and the fun with the tricycle.
A self-supporting rigid construction that meets the highest safety standards is obtained owing to the connection of the rear frame, the intermediate frame and the front frame.
The holding element is preferably designed in the form of a handlebar so that the rider on the rear seat is held and supported in the customary way.
To safely receive the feet of the child rider at the rear, it can be advantageous for the intermediate frame to support at least one foot rest. Preferably, one foot rest is provided at the right side and one at the left side of the frame.
Preferably, the connection of the front frame to the intermediate frame and the connection of the intermediate frame to the rear frame is respectively established by a telescopic plug-in connection. Each plug-in connection can preferably be provided with an outer telescopic tube equipped with a fixing element and with an inner telescopic tube having a plurality of locking positions. The fixing element, which may be designed, e.g., as a child-proof fixing screw, ensures the stability of the whole frame. Moreover, it may be possible, due to the plurality of locking positions, to adjust the frame length to the respective heights of the riders.
Preferably, the telescopic plug-in connections are of a same construction to permit removal of the intermediate frame and to enable assembly of the tricycle in the standard manner, i.e., so that only one rider will ride.
The invention also relates to an intermediate frame for a tricycle of the above-described type. It is possible with the intermediate frame of the instant invention to convert any prior-art tricycle with a separate rear frame/front frame configuration into a tandem tricycle.
According to the invention, it can also be possible by using the intermediate frame to assemble, not only a tandem tricycle, but also a tricycle for three or more riders. Thus, an additional frame must be inserted or added for each additional rider. Consequently, virtually any desired number of riders may ride the tricycle. It is noted, however, that both the strength of the entire frame construction and the design of the brakes must be adapted accordingly.
The present invention is directed to a tricycle that includes a rear axle, rear wheels coupled to free ends of the rear axle, a rear seat, and a rear frame coupled to the rear axle and to the rear seat. A front frame includes a fork tube, and the front frame and the rear frame are detachably connectable to each other. The tricycle also includes a handlebar, and a fork coupled to the handle bar. The fork is rotatably coupled to the fork tube. A front wheel includes pedal cranks and is rotatably coupled to the fork. A second seat and a holding element are also included. An intermediate frame is arranged to support the second seat and the holding element, and is detachably coupled between the front frame and the rear frame.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the holding element can include a handlebar.
According to another feature of the instant invention, at least one foot rest can be supported on the intermediate frame.
Telescopic plug-in connections can be provided between the front frame and the intermediate frame and between the intermediate frame and the rear frame. In this way, establishing detachable connections. The telescopic plug-in connections may include an outer telescopic tube with a fixing element and an inner telescopic tube with a plurality of locking positions. The fixing element can include a child-proof fixing screw. Moreover, the telescopic plug-in connections may be designed in a substantially similar manner.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, a second intermediate frame can be detachably connectable between one of the rear frame and the intermediate frame and the intermediate frame and the front frame. The second intermediate frame may include a third seat and a second holding element.
The instant invention is directed to an intermediate frame for a tricycle having a two piece detachably connectable frame. The intermediate frame includes a seat support and a holding element. The intermediate frame is detachably connectable between the two pieces of the two piece frame.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the intermediate frame may include an elongated element, and can further include coupling devices arranged at opposite ends of the elongated element. A first coupling device located at a first end of the elongated element may be detachably and telescopically connectable to a first piece of the two piece frame, and a second coupling device located at a second end of the elongated element may be detachably and telescopically connectable to a second piece of the two piece frame. Each of the coupling devices can include an outer telescopic tube with a fixing element and an inner telescopic tube with a plurality of locking positions. The fixing element may include a child-proof fixing screw, and the plurality of locking positions may include a plurality of recesses sized to receive at least a portion of the child-proof fixing screw. The first coupling device can be substantially similar to a coupling device arranged on the second piece, the second coupling device can be substantially similar to a coupling device arranged on the first piece.
Further, the coupling devices arranged at opposite ends of the elongated element can be complementary coupling devices.
Moreover, the holding element can be coupled to the elongated element.
At least one foot rest can be provided, and it can be preferable that the at least one footrest include at least two footrests arranged opposite each other.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the holding element may be coupled to the seat support.
According to a still further feature of the instant invention, a seat can be coupled to the seat support. Further, the holding element can be coupled to the seat.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that includes a rear frame coupled to a rear seat and at least one wheel, and a front frame coupled to at least one wheel. The front frame and the rear frame are detachably connectable to each other. An intermediate frame is arranged to support a second seat, and the intermediate frame is detachably coupled between the front frame and the rear frame.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the intermediate frame can include a seat support and a holding element. The intermediate frame can include an elongated element, and may further include coupling devices arranged at opposite ends of the elongated element. A first coupling device located at a first end of the elongated element can be detachably and telescopically connectable to the rear frame, and a second coupling device located at a second end of the elongated element can be detachably and telescopically connectable to the front frame. Each of the coupling devices may include an outer telescopic tube with a fixing element and an inner telescopic tube with a plurality of locking positions. The fixing element can include a child-proof fixing screw, and the plurality of locking positions can include a plurality of recesses sized to receive at least a portion of the child-proof fixing screw. Moreover, the first coupling device may be substantially similar to a coupling device arranged on the front frame, and the second coupling device may be substantially similar to a coupling device arranged on the rear frame. Still further, the coupling devices arranged at opposite ends of the elongated element may be complementary coupling devices.